Network switches may receive and forward frames. The switches may store information related to the received and forwarded frames, such as, for example, the source address, virtual network or other identifier, or a port via which the frames were received. Over time, the switches may receive instructions to modify or delete some of the stored information. In particular, the switches may receive instructions to modify or delete relatively large subsets of the stored information which share one or more common features (e.g., a common source address). It may be difficult to execute such modifications or deletions in a fast and efficient manner.